Mr or Ms Right?
by Surri-chii
Summary: Usui Takumi thinks he's right. Misaki Ayuzawa thinks he's wrong, so she challenges him to a Dare! So who's right? The Man or the Woman?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

* * *

**{Usui's POV}**

I'm perfect,more then she knows.

I Can even make a rabbit out of a rose!

I'm rich and handsome,

I'm Cool and Awesome.

I Know she loves me!

So Misa-chan,am i right?

**{Misaki's POV}**

Ha! He thinks he's right?

Yah Right! Then let us fight!

If i get you,

before the curfew,

Isnt it Obvious? i will win!

i'll be the one ending with a grin!

If you get me,

I'll be your sweat pea!

It's fair and square!

So Usui,do you take the Dare?

* * *

Is it okay so far? MUAHAHA! Just wanted to write this. Will be focusing on my story a Beautiful Nightmare first than this. Anyways,REVIEW!if you want me to Continue! Review! Continue! AH~~ IT RHYMESSS~! WOOOOO!


	2. Game START!

**Disclaimer: Maid-sama is SADLY NOT MINE.**

**Enjoy~

* * *

**

**~Chapter 1: Game...START!~

* * *

**

**[Misaki's POV]**

ARGH! I hate that confident Smirk! Stop Smirking!

"Misa-chan~ I know you like me. Just admit it,Misa-chan~"

"UGH! Shut up you perverted Outer-space Alien!" I Shout, trying to keep my distance away from him. And HE IS STILL SMIRKING! GOSH!

"Stop That." I Command.

"Stop what,Misa-chan?" he asks me, Still SMIRKING.

"That SMIRK. It Just gives me chills." I reply.

He smiles and approaches me and bents down, his head on the level of my ear.

I can feel his hot breath washing on my ear, as he seductively whispers,

"I'll stop Smirking...if you tell you like me. You Know, Misa-chan,**I'm Always Right**."

HE? HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT? Yeah,Keep Dreaming, Usui! Before I Wake you up from Alien World! Confident about always being right? Let's see about that!

I Push him away and point my finger at him.

"You,USUI TAKUMI, YOU WERE NEVER RIGHT." I Confidently shout.

**[Usui's POV]**

Me? Never Right?

I continued to do my 'confident' Smirk, and she turned Red.

Now,How Cute,Misa-chan!

"Well then, Misa-chan. If I was never right, tell me one thing that I am not right about." I protest.

She fidgets and grimaces at me, and i just giggle at her cute pissed face.

"About what you just said, Me liking you. TOTALLY WRONG." she replies arrogantly.

"Oh Really? Well i think It's PERFECTLY CORRECT." I Reply.

To Test it out, I look down, then look up again and gave her a seductive smirk.

Her cheeks tinged with a slight of Pink... YES! So I was RIGHT.

**[Misaki's POV]**

Damn it! He's still smirking! GOSH. Fine. You want to know who's right? Let's see about that!

"Usui Takumi, I Challenge you to a Dare!" I Shout.

He looks at me, confused, but then he smiled. " What is it,Misa-chan?" he asks.

Think of something...Think of something...AH!

"I,Misaki Ayuzawa, will become your girlfriend and tell you the truth if i like you or not, IN FRONT of the whole school, IF, that is, IF YOU GET TO KISS ME BEFORE THE WEEK ENDS."

He just stands there and smiles.

"I,Usui Takumi, will say I'm Always wrong, IF YOU GET TO AVOID ME FOR A WEEK, which gives you the advantage of me not kissing you." He dares.

I Confidently Smirk and say. "Deal."

**[Misaki &Usui's POV]**

I look straight into his/her eyes, and in Unison...we count:

"3...2...1... **GAME START**!"

* * *

**Please Please Please Let me reach 10 reviews if you want an Update! :) Thanks!**

**~Surri-chii**


	3. Day 1

**I was sick yesterday! and so i didn't get to update! lol hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Maid-sama is not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

* * *

**[Misaki's POV]**

Left-No Usui.

Right-No Usui.

Back-No Usui.

Phew! I'm safe for now. But there is something fishy, though. He hasn't made a move on me yet for today. I mean, he should, right?

Neh, Who Cares! As long as He dosen't get to Kiss-

"Misa-chan~"

Wha! What the-

"Misa-chan~ You look very lovely today~" he whispers to my ear seductively.

Ack! Ignore the Alien behind you, Misaki!

I started walking...no, I mean brisk walking away from him. When I reached the student council room, when I looked back, he was gone.

Hah! Success!

**[Usui's POV]**

So, Level 1 didn't work on her. Hmm...Let's see, Misa-chan, If you can survive without your perverted outer-space alien by your side...

So i've gotta think of a Level 2...Ah!

**[Misaki's POV]**

"Misa-chan! Your shift is over for today! Good Job!" the Manager shouts.

I dress up and headed to the door. When I opened the door...

HE was there.

He just stared at me...WITH THAT ANNOYING SMIRK AGAIN!

I walk past through him, but he is following me!

Ignore...Ignore...Ignore...Ignore!

_"Baby..Baby..Baby...Oh~"_

Oh God No No No No No No No!

Gack! Baka Usui Shut up! Stop singing!

When I peeked to see Usui behind me, he was still following me, his palms open and they were pointing at me. He is seriously trying to tell everyone he is singing for me! Oh, I'm Going to break your neck once this is over, Baka Usui!

I look around, and all the citizens were staring at me, and I grimaced when Usui sang the, "_Ohh..."_ part.

Suddenly,from the sidewalk, a kid whispered to his mother, "Mommy,Look! The Boy is being so sweet to the girl but the girl is ignoring him! so mean!"

WHAT! ME? MEAN? No,Kid! You got it wrong! HE's the mean one!

"_Thought you'd always be mine...~ Misa-chan, the only way to stop me is if you tell me to...~~"_

Heck No! I'm going to lose the game!

Even in the train station, he was singing. But not Justin Bieber anymore. No, it's worse. He sang ABC's. Now I feel totally embarassed!

When we rode the train-Ack! He was still singing! Darn it when will you Shut Up!

When we exited the train..I RAN. I ran as fast as i could to get away from that perverted outer-space alien!

When I was at the gate of my house, I sighed in relief. I looked back, He was gone!

When I entered my house, I shouted, "Success!"

**[Usui's POV]**

So Level 2 didn't work on Misaki,huh?

I entered my apartment and slammed myself at my couch and closed my eyelids.

So I now have to think of Level 3...

**[Usui and Misaki's POV]**

I closed the lights and before I fell asleep, I whispered:

Usui:"Be Ready for tomorrow, Misa-chan."

Misaki:"I'm Ready for tomorrow, Baka Usui."

And I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I'm a Belieber! Yes I AM! *smile* So sorry if this is short because i only had 10 minutes to do this and it's really frustrating me! anyways, if i reach 26 reviews, i'll continue! luv u all~ IF I HAVE MISTAKES IM SORRY IM IN A HURRY!**

**Thanks to and Replies to your reviews:**

**~Ashinat Crimson Flames: Thanks.**

**~Shark's Fin: Thanks.**

**~Vividpixie: Thanks.**

**~Sasusaku53: Thanks!**

**~Ayumi Sakaragi-firefly-steph: Of Course it wont be easy! LOL. Thanks!**

**~sweetH34R7: Thanks.**

**~Me: Thanks.**

**~Outer-space alien: His power is PHERMONES! joke. Thanks.**

**~KatherineMLace: Of course! All 7 days! lol Thanks!**

**~MaidSamaFanGirl: Thanks!**

**I'll be doing Chapter 5 of A Beautiful Nightmare now,SECRETLY! woo~ Bye!**

_**~Surri-chii**_


	4. Day 2

**Sorry for the long update! *crack* yesterday I had to attend a laser **

**tag party and the day before yesterday a farewell party! AT LAST! IT'S **

**SUMMMMEEEERRRRR! Sorry if this chapter is boring. i feel sick...**

**I'll keep the humor/comedy for the next chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Day 2**

* * *

**(Misaki's POV)**

Should I put an alarm on myself? Like when Usui goes near me, there will be an alarm,"The Alien is approaching! The alien is approaching!" oh wait-hell. That'd be too expensive!

When I entered the school gates, everyone was staring at me, and some girls were even glaring at me.

Huh? What did I do?

When I entered the student council room, there was Usui sitting on my table, and the student council room filled with flowers.

I just stood there,shocked. Gack! What is that idiot doing?

"Misa-chan~ do you want to go on a date with me?" he asks.

I was about to leave the room,but when I slid the door,he suddenly says,"You don't want this?"

I look back and in his hand was...

Wait...is that my... REPORT CARD!

I glared at him, controlling my anger so that I won't speak. He just smiles like an innocent boy. Darn it,you actor!

"The only way to get this report card of yours is go dinner with me

tonight." He says. Ack! He's soo annoying! I'm going to kill-

"Kaichou,here are the papers!"

I jumped in shock and looked back-oh. It was just Yukimura.

"YUKIMURA!" I shout.

"S-S-Sorry,K-Kaichou!" he apologizes. I let out a big sigh.

I glance at Usui,then to Yukimura,then to Usui,then to Yukimura...ah!

I lower my head abit and whisper to Yukimura's ear," Tell That Baka Usui:YES."

And then I immediately left.

**(Usui's POV)**

Yukimura approaches me and says,"Kaichou just told me to say YES to you."

So she used Yukimura to answer me.

Smart.

"Tell Kaichou meet me at the Aragawa restaurant tonight at 9."

"Hai,Usui-san!" he replied enthusiastically.

I jumped out of the table and immediately left the room.

Time for Plan B of Level 3...

**(Misaki's POV)**

You're Kidding Me! THE ARAGAWA RESTAURANT! that restaurant is damn expensive!

I entered the restaurant and asked for Usui. The waitress lead me the way to the table.

There he was,waiting patiently.

"Enjoy your dinner." the waitress says and leaves my side.

Calm down. All you've got to do is ignore him. That simple.

I approached him and sat on the table and when I look at him,he was smiling. I blushed because it made him look kind of...CUTE.Wack! Why am I thinking of that!

The waitress gives us the menu and when I looked at it...

Sooo EXPENSIVE!

"2 steaks,please." Usui orders,and I am unable to speak. 1 STEAK FOR ¥1900 and we are getting 2?

"Is that all?" the waitress asks.

"Yes." Usui replies.

The waitress leaves then there was pure silence in the air.

I stared at Usui, who was looking at his phone,doing something. When he turned to look at me,I immediately face to the right,so he wouldn't notice I was staring at him.

For the whole 20 minutes was the same routine,until finally the food arrived.

**(Usui's POV)**

Her eyes sparkled like diamonds when she saw the food. I bet she hadn't eaten something as expensive as this before.

She looked so hyped up,ready to eat,that it made her look so cute.

"Itadakimasu!" she shouts.

"Shh...You're too loud,Ayuzawa." I whisper.

She didn't look at me,but she toned down.

"Itadakimasu."I say then I start cutting the steak.

"Arghh.." Misaki groans. I look at her and she was trying to cut the steak. Her face looked angry,and she was really getting stressed out.

I took her fork and knife from her hands and started cutting the steak for her. When I looked at her,her face was flushed, and she was looking down. She was clearly embarassed. And that way, she looked like the cutest girl in the world that I have ever seen!

I smiled and finally finished cutting her steak and gave her fork and knife back to her.

She stabbed a piece of steak with her fork, and ate it.

Her eyes sparkled again and she continued to stab the steak bits two-by-two,finishing before me.

When I finished eating my steak,suddenly, Classical music started playing.

Couples went to the platform and started dancing.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the platform and started dancing.

She stepped on my foot. Well, it didn't hurt much.

She stepped my foot again. Well, don't sweat it. It dosent hurt that much..

She stepped on my foot for the 3rd time, and then I grimaced. Ok. That one hurts!

I pulled her chin up and whispered,"You are naughty,aren't you?"

I look at her eyes and she looks at mine. She looked embarassed since she didn't know how to dance well...-Argh! Why does she look soo freaking cute when she's embarassed!

**(Misaki's POV)**

I look at his lips and see him smile,then look back to his eyes.

His emerald orbs were just so...hypnotizing and beautiful...

Our faces were so close and our noses touch, and I could feel his breath brushing my lips.

Every second,his face goes nearer me by an inch.

Our lips were only one inch away,then we-

"Ayuzawa-Kaichou?"

I came back to my senses and pushed Usui away and took 2 steps backward.

I looked to my right and saw...

"Igarashi-Kaichou? Such a coincidence to meet you here."

* * *

**even if you hate it review it! bad/negative reviews are welcome! Pointing out my mistakes are welcomed,too! It's okay to say the truth, it won't hurt me anyways. I'll just turn it into a positive one. :)**

by the way:

**NICOLE DE LEON! TOLD YA I'LL MENTION U. ;)**

**~SURRI-CHII**


	5. Day 2: Jealousy

**Buahahahah! Sorry for the late update! Lol i was busy!**

**For my comeback today,some gifts!**

**-this new chapter**

**-I'll fall then crash for you(New Story)**

**Anyways,the new story will be posted soon.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day 2:Jealousy**

* * *

**(Usui's POV)**

Darn it! So close! Until that Igarashi Tora barged in. Tsk.

Tora looked at both of us,scanning us from head-to-toe.

"You guys on a date?" he asks.

Misaki gives no response, So did I.

"No? Come sit with us!" he exclaims and points at a table full of drunk people.

He ordered his men to push us to the table, and when we sat down they offered me a drink-but I refused. I'd rather stay innocent for today.

**(Misaki's POV)**

What situation have I got myself into? Suddenly, Some random guy placed his arm around me and whispered seductively,(which by the way dosent work on me!)"Hey cutie,you look very sexy today." Okay. He grosses me out! HYUCK!

Out of no where, I feel someone's eyes peering through me, so I scanned the whole restaurant. When my eyes landed at the other side of the table, Usui was staring at me-while the other girls beside him were trying to seduce him.

Suddenly the guy who is trying to seduce me hugs me,which really creeped me out.

I slapped his hand and bent it,and cracked his hand bones."Oowww!" he screamed. "Stay away from me,pervert!" I shout. I heard someone giggle,and when I look at the other side of the table,Usui was giggling!

I glare at him,but he ignored my glare and just continues to laugh. Ohh...he's getting on my nerves!

Suddenly, Igarashi pulles me and drags me to a corner.

"Spill it." he says.

Spill what? Gosh. More specific,please?

I just continued to stare at him, confused.

He sighed and then looked at me straight into the eyes.

"Are you and Usui Takumi dating?" he asks.

"We are just here...out for a dinner." I reply. I wish we were dating,though. WAIT! hell,why am I thinking about that!

"Oh,really?" he asks,and I nod.

Suddenly,he hands me a chicken... A Chicken?

I took it and look at him,eyes wide,and confused. A CHICKEN?

He smiles then explains, "They say give chickens to the people who lie."

What! Where the hell did that theory come from?

I grimaced and peer my eyes into the chicken. So it's KFC. Why am I not surprised?

"K..F...C...?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yup! KFC, finger lickin' good! Eat it,it's clean." he says happily and winks.

But still...seriously?...KFC?

I took a bite..and..Wow! It's actually good!

"So how does the theory work?" I ask while continuing to much on the chicken.

"Just wait. Here,some gravy." he hands me out some gravy and I dipped the chicken in it and took a bite with the gravy on. Uwah! So good!

"You know, I never knew KFC was this good! If Usui wants us to go on an another date, it should be in KFC!" I shout.. Oh darn. Did that just slip out?

He laughed then smiled."It worked!" he shouts.

I look around the restaurant,looking for Usui. And when I spotted Usui, he was glaring at us.

What's his problem?

I just continued to munch on the chicken and then Igarashi spoke again.

"Lets see my next expirement." he says.

Out of no where, He wipes the gravy off my mouth,then suddenly I felt someone's hand cup my wrist.

USUI? I try to pull away, but then he gripped my hand tighter.

Suddenly he started pulling me then before I knew it we are already outside of the restaurant.

He looks so frustrated. What happened?

"Ayuzawa, you're so sly. Do you know how Jealous I was of Igarashi a while ago? He gets to hear your voice..and I haven't heard yours for already 2 days now..." He says, eyes locked on mine.

He pauses then hugs me.

"Please..don't go near him again...please..." he continues.

He got jealous? I never knew...But why..why do I feel so happy?

I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled and gently hugged him back.

* * *

**So i did this in less then 15 minutes. How was it? lol. **

**~Surri-chii**


	6. Day 3

**Ok so this chap is SUPER SUPER SHORT,LIKE A DRABBLE. enjoy. AND I ****WONT BE UPDATING FOR A MONTH. I FAILED MATH. AND THIS CHAPTER IS... WARNING: SUPER UHH...BORING? well, my sister said that.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day 3: Almost Lost My Control**

* * *

**(Usui's POV)**

Zzzzzzzz….Zzzzzzzz….

I let go of Misaki and…she fell asleep while hugging me?

**(Misaki's POV)**

I shot my eyes open, and the first thing I see when i wake up is that perverted smile of that Stupid Perverted outer space alien.

But…He looks Gorgeous. The way he smiles,and how his blond locks shone under the sunlight..Oh Wait! Heck, what am I thinking?

I stand up and find out I was wearing HIS SHIRT. OK. So who changed my shirt? Of course I can't ask Usui, I would lose the game! Darn it!

"If you are wondering why you had a change of clothes,I did it."

Hu-WHAT! H-He Undressed me and changed my shirt?

I look at the clock-Darn! I'm late for school!

I rushed to the door but then his voice interrups.

"Today is a Holiday," he says in a teasy tone."Lets spend the day together,Misa-chan!" he continues.

Nooo! Nooo! No no no no! Noo way im spending a whole day with you!

I turned the doorknob,but suddenly someone closed it and that someone started to carry me.

GAAAHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BAKA USUI ONCE I **WIN **THE GAME!

I try to struggle out of his arms,but he just wouldn't budge! I tried kicking him, but it didn't even hurt for him. Well, what do you expect from an Alien?

He drops me on the bed,then his legs and arms corner around me. Clearly, I'm trapped!

That Baka Usui,what is he planning…?

He looks at me with those warm,lustful emerald eyes that were so irresistable…

His fingers start tracing my body and I couldn't take it,I was losing my control…

I look down but seconds later he tilts my head up and his warm,soft hands caress my face,and I see those sexy eyes again… He goes nearer to me and our noses touched,and our hot breaths were mixing together…Suddenly,his hands snake under my shirt in my back,touching my bare skin. It was hard to resist,but **I** **still had my control.**

Suddenly I feel his hands playing on the lock of my bra strap…

Oh no!Im not ready for this! No no no no no Not Yet,Baka Usu-

"**Misa-chan, I always wanted to battle with you in Mario Kart."**

What? Eh? …..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?

He lets go of me and jumps out of the bed and gives me one Wii Controler and he picked up another one for himself.

He switched the TV and the Wii ON.

Usui selects Bowser as his character,and I choose Yoshi.

I can't believe I'm playing Mario Kart with Usui today!

We start playing,and I kept hitting and falling,and Usui didn't even fall or hit anything…ONCE!

When we finish,the game analizes our scores places.

"First Place,Bowser! Eighth Place,Yoshi!"

I'm last? Nooooooooooooo! I want a re-match! I cant lose to someone like Usui! **I'm Better than Usui! **but... I can't tell him I want a re-match... that would make me lose the game... GAAAH!

"Knowing You," Usui presses the next round button. "You would want A re-match,right?"

How does he know i wanted a Re-match? Oh, i Guess he has that Mind-reading power too! He's an Alien and a Psychic. What can be weirder than that?

But on my own,I smile,I don't know why,but I just felt like smiling for no reason.

**(Usui's POV)**

So she passed my level 4...Impressive.

I thought she would just lose her control and just give up from the climax that we just had...

But I wanted to go further than that... Wait! Darn It I'm thinking **dirty** again!

I've gotta relax. She's on my bed. Wearing My Shirt. How can I relax?

I hold on to my controller and the screen flashes,"3….2….1….GO!"

* * *

**Ok so how was it? Sorry it's short and I MIGHT not be updating for a MONTH. I FAILED MATH STUPID MATH MATH MATH! BLAH BLAH BLAH! Numbers,i hate them! GALLY!**

**67 REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE!**

**~Surri-chii**


	7. Day 4: Part 1

**First of all,WARNING:SORRY IF THIS CHAP IS CONFUSING,I MADE IT WHEN I HAD A HEADACHE,AND I'LL FIX IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. please follow my twitter: **_**xxiHeartxx**_

**Ok. SO heck yeah I can update even when I'm grounded because I just figured out I CAN USE MY IPOD TOUCH 4 FOR UPDATING! haha so I got 3 PMs asking how old am I. Ok. So,I've not plan to tell this,but before more peeps ask me,I'm only saying this ONCE.**

**I AM 11 YEARS OLD!Yeah! Born October 1999! Do your math! -_-**

**So,yeah,just to get that straight.*sweatdrop.* My age is not expected,ey? Haha lol and if you think im too young to write,then don't come complaining to me and reporting me. That won't stop me from writing. :) btw,at the end of this chap im replying all your reviews! AND BEWARE,REVIEWERS! I might add you guys in this and the upcoming chapters. Haha,ENJOY~**

**Reviewers I will use:**

**-Rain****-Jaden****-JR****-Jenny-**

**Sorry if you don't want me to use you guys,just tell me I'll change you guys. If you want me to put you in the next chapters,**_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR NAME AND GENDER AND ONE CHARACTERISTIC TRAIT **_**you have. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day 4(pt.1)**

* * *

"K-Kaichou! We have a visitor from uh... Akai Bara(a/n:Haha weird name!it means Red Rose!) Academy!" Yukimura informed Misaki.

Misaki wondered why someone from Akai Bara Academy was here. "Hai,Yukimura." She replied and left the room and saw a beautiful brunette girl in front of her.

"Hello,Ayuzawa-san. My name is Jenny.I'm from Akai Bara Academy." the petite brunette introduces.

"Uh..Hi." Misaki replies."What brings you here,Jenny-san?" Misaki continues.

"Ah, Our school, Akai Bara Academy, would like to collaborate with you," She pauses and pulls out a paper from her bag."Miyabigaoka is having their school festival tomorrow. Seika and Akai Bara,too,right?" She continues, and Misaki nods.

"In order to defeat Miyabigaoka from their succesful popularity of their festival for 50 years, we,Akai Bara,would like to collaborate with you. Do you agree,Ayuzawa-san?" Jenny smiles.

Misaki looks around, and everyone was peeking through their classrooms. She looked at Yukimura,and he gave her a thumbs up. She looked at Sakura and Shizuko, they gave her a thumbs up,too. And when She looked at Usui,not actually look,but glance at Usui, he was just staring at her,waiting for her answer.

"Sure." Misaki agrees.

Jenny smiles and suddenly some random guy pops up behind her.

"Here,Jaden-kun,the vice president, would tell you the activities and the plans we are intending to do. And sorry for his American accent,by the way. Arigatou ne~ Ayuzawa-san! Sorry but I have to go I'm running late for a meeting,so maata ne~Ayuzawa-san!" She waves Misaki goodbye and she skips out of the school.

Jaden bows and then introduced himself."I'm Jaden,the vice president of Akai Bara Academy. Let me now explain the plan."

Misaki nods then turns back. "EVERYONE CONCENTRATE ON YOUR STUDIES,NOW!" Misaki rants, and everyone hurriedly went back to studying.

Jaden explains the whole plan to Misaki,and eventually Misaki was nodding and agreeing on everything that Jaden is saying.

Meanwhile,Usui cant keep in mind that right now,at this moment, Misaki is alone with a man. A man named Jaden.(a/n:Jaden! Sorry, not in a bad way. This shows that usui is jealous. :O)

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Argh! Why are my teammates these worthless idiots?" Misaki whined.

The branches of the bushes were tickling her, as she looked at her teammates:

~Usui: how can she keep ignoring him on this mission?

~Hinata: he's an idiot who's always hungry!

~3 idiots: they are idiots.(PERIOD)

Misaki had no other choice but to explain the plan.

"Ok. We are now in the Miyabigaoka Academy Grounds. Our Mission is to find out what kind of activities and theme does Miyabigaoka have for their school festival. We have codenames. Usui is Outer Space Alien or known as OSA. Hinata is Glutton. 3 idiots is still 3 idiots. I am Demon Lady. Remember those code names! We are now disguised as Miyabigaoka students, so when somebody asks you your name, think of to your positions!" Misaki explained and Hinata and The 3 idiots headed to their positions.

Misaki twitched, knowing that Usui was still there and didn't move from his position.

She wanted to shout at him,but that would be just not fair. She would freaking lose the game! Damn this game!

"Demon Lady, huh? Nice nickname,pres." Usui says.

_Ignore the Alien behind you. Ignore the Alien Behind You. Ignore the Alien Behind you._

Misaki stood up and started walking boldly around the campus. All the students were diligently working. And their theme was...COSPLAY?

"What's your name?" She heard someone ask from behind her.

She turned to her back, and saw that the voice she heard was a girl asking Usui.

"Ah...My name is OSA. Usui OSA." Usui replied boringly.

"Osa? What an Unusual name..." the girl wonders.

Misaki twitched...and grabbed Usui's wrist and ran away.

Once they reached a corner,Misaki stopped, and noticed that her hand was empty. _WHERE THE HELL IS USUI?_

Misaki looked around, and there! She spotted Usui!

Wait-what is he doing?

Misaki narrowed her gaze at Usui and he was...DANCING...LIKE A CHICKEN?

Misaki continued to stare,but when Usui placed his eyes on her, she immediately looked away and started walking away.

_I dont know that idiot. I dont know that idiot. i dont know that stupid perverted outer space alien...or chicken!_

Suddenly,she felt someone hold her arm,halting her to continue walking. She looked back and it was Usui...wearing a chicken suit...with a chicken on his other hand.

Misaki twitched...again. THIS WAS SOO FREAKING EMBARASSING!

"Neh, Demon Lady, do you want some chicken?" Usui asks Misaki.

Misaki ignores him and pulls her arm away from his grip, and continued walking.

"Guess not." Usui replies and munches on the chicken.

* * *

2 mins later...

* * *

Usui: "Ha...YA!"

Misaki pulls Usui away from the archery section.

_YOU IDIOT!_

* * *

5 mins later...

* * *

Usui: "Ah...Thank you for the food!"

Misaki pulls Usui away from the kitchen.

_YOU IDIOT!_

* * *

2 mins later...

* * *

Usui: "Ohhh...Macarena-HA!"

Misaki pulls Usui away from the dance studio.

_YOU IDIOT! DONT FREAKING DANCE THE MACARENA OUT OF NO WHERE!_

* * *

10 mins later

* * *

Rain: "Nee~ What's your email?" (a/n: in animes they call cellphone numbers email...i think?)

Usui: *******************

Misaki pulls Usui away from Rain.

_YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MY NUMBER!_

* * *

8 mins later

* * *

JR: "POSE!"

Misaki pulls Usui away from the Photography section.

_YOU IDIOT! DONT MODEL NAKED!_

* * *

Misaki looked at Usui with an annoyed expression on her face,But the moment she looked at his face, Usui was smiling sweetly at her...that made her feel so hot!

_Usui looks sooo cute..oh wait...WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT!_

* * *

**ok so this chapter is not written well..but i feel bad for not updating so i just posted it! i'll fix it tomorrow so read again tomorrow! review please! 90 reviews and i'll continue! **

**~Surri-chii**


End file.
